The present invention relates to a clip for retaining a rod or the like against lateral movement and more particularly to an antirattle device for use with a control rod.
In the manufacture of vehicles such as automobiles, aircraft, etc., there are many applications which require the remote control of a mechanical actuator to accomplish a desired operation. While in many instances electrical or hydraulic lines are employed to achieve the desired results, control rods of various types are still employed as a simple and dependable actuating means. In most of these applications also, the control rod must pass between walls, floors, etc. and in close proximity to the adjacent structure because of the space limitations within the vehicle.
Such an application is briefly discussed in copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 474,304 filed May 30, 1974 in the name of Engelbert A. Meyer and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This application discloses a pivotable plate or lock lever which is actuated by a displaceable link or rod, the angular end of which is received in a hole formed in the lock lever. The rod disclosed, of necessity, passes between the inner and outer door panels and has limited space for mounting. In addition, the ends of the rod are generally fastened to linkages which allow considerable lateral movement in the rod and, often, sufficient movement to allow contact with the adjacent panels.
In the past, various antirattle devices have been employed which, in general, may be cast, or formed of sheet metal, and are bolted to a panel having a rod or linking member slidably retained therein. Most of these devices have multiple components and therefore require the assembler to retain a stock of two or three elements, and tools such as a screw driver, wrench, etc. to assemble the antirattle device. In mass production, this can be time consuming and in many instances will add to the cost of assembly over a period of time.